Paladinstvo
Krátko o Svätom svetle Je to spirituálna filozofia, ktorá hovorí o ceste hľadania dokonalosti v samom sebe. Nasledovníci tejto filozofie neveria v bohov. Túto filozofiu aplikujú oveľa aktívnejšie, ako keby šlo o pasívnu vieru. Viera vo Sväté svetlo je rozšírená najmä medzi rasami Aliancie a jej spojencami. Najrozšírenejšia bola najmä na území Lordaeronu (ľudské kráľovstvo, v ktorom ležal Lorderon. Na tomto mieste vznikla Lordaeronská Aliancia). Svetlo učí, že ľudské emócie sú spojené s univerzom a môžu ich k nemu priblížiť alebo vzdialiť. Láska, radosť a pod. sú, ako pozitívne emócie, prostriedkom pre spojenie s univerzom, kdežto nenávisť, nevraživosť, hnev a pod. sú ťahom od univerza. Učenie Svätého svetla je rozšírené najmä medzi ľuďmi, trpaslíkmi a Vysokými elfami alebo inak Quel’dorei. Avšak dve posledné rasy pociťujú rapídny pokles veriacich. Quel’dorei, trpia takýmto úbytkom najmä kvôli udalostiam posledných desaťročí. Stratili veľké percento svojej populácie a z mnohých sa stali na mágii závislí Sin’dorei. Trpaslíci sa naopak z veľkej časti obrátili na svojich stvoriteľov Titánov. Podotýkam, že trpaslík, ktorý verí v moc Titánov a uctieva ich, nemôže byť paladin, ani kňaz, tieto smery sú viazané na moc svetla, ktorá nie je vdýchnutá do inej viery. Svetlo sa zakladá na troch cnostiach, ktoré si každý musí osvojiť. Sú vyučované výhradne v tomto poradí. Veriaci, ktorý si ich neosvojí postupne stráca kontakt s univerzom a svetlo sa od neho odvracia. Postupom času stráca moc, ktorá zo svetla prúdi, nedokáže ju ďalej čerpať a odpadáva od viery. 'Úcta' Úcta je prvá dôležitá vlastnosť, ktorú si musí veriaci osvojiť. Každý, kto je prepojený s univerzom musí vidieť aj prepojenie s univerzom ostatných bytostí. Tí, ktorí si osvojili túto vlastnosť rešpektujú názory iných a neposmievajú sa im. V prípade, že je ten názor podľa učenia svetla chybný, snažia sa ho upraviť kázňami a rozhovormi, avšak nepokračujú, keď vidia, že je to danej osobe nepríjemné. Ničenie osobného blaha a radosti znamená odťahovať danú osobu od univerza a tým sa neprispieva na zlepšenie sveta. Osoba, ktorá si neosvojí túto vlastnosť si nemôže osvojiť ani ďalšie dve. Sú na sebe priamo závislé. 'Vytrvalosť' Mnohí veriaci, ktorí sa zaviazali na kráčanie po ceste svetla nechápu jednu dôležitú vec. Tento záväzok je na celý život. Často krát, učenci, ktorí počuli túto dych berúcu pravdu upustili od seba zdokonaľujúcej filozofie svetla a vydali sa svojou cestou. Túžbou učencov svetla je zmeniť svet k lepšiemu. Jedna duša môže byť preformovaná za pár dní avšak samotný svet sa „reformuje“ dlhé obdobie. Počas tejto práce musí zostať učeník vytrvalý a trpezlivý, ak sa mu jedna z týchto vlastností vymkne z pod kontroly, často sa stáva, že jeho skutky nebudú mať dopad na univerzum a teda nebudú schopné pozitívne zasiahnuť svet. Tí učenci, ktorým chýba potrebná dávka disciplíny a trpezlivosti sa často stávajú len malými kazateľmi, ktorí za svoj život zasiahnu minimum duší, avšak aj tieto skutky vplývajú na univerzum. 'Súcit' Až po tom, ako si učeň osvojí prvé dve dôležité vlastnosti je schopný pochopiť poslednú, tretiu a najnebezpečnejšiu vlastnosť. Súcit môže byť najväčším prostriedkom pre pozitívne formovanie univerza, avšak môže ho aj najviac poškodiť. Keď si učeň osvojí túto vlastnosť prebudí sa v ňom milosrdenstvo, túžba pomáhať a chrániť. Ak nie je správne pochopená podstata súcitu, veriaci upadá do herézie, snaží sa pomôcť tam kde nie je treba, jeho pomoc nie je vyžadovaná alebo dokonca jeho pomoc odmietaná. Takéto správanie môže poškodzovať osobné blaho danej osoby a tým ju odďaľovať od univerza. Súcitnosť môže rýchlo obrátiť ľudský život v nešťastie. Toto je dôvod, prečo sa súcit vyučuje ako posledný a stavia sa na pevne zbudovaný základ pochopenia prvých dvoch vlastností. Na druhej strane, veriaci dobre chápu vojny a v prípade potreby sa k nim nestavajú pasívne. Súcit nekáže veriacemu upadnúť do naivity, každý musí jasne vidieť kde pomôcť môže a má a kde zase nie. Veriaci sa nesmie riadiť iba emóciami a túžbou, potrebuje to dokonalo skombinovať s rozumom a zdravou opatrnosťou. Samotné paladinstvo sa riadi niekoľkými zásadami. Chrániť slabých, hájiť ľud, kráčať po ceste Svetla, vyučovať o Svetle, zotrvať v posvätení a bezúhonnosti, študovať Svetlo a mnohé ďalšie. Paladinstvo Paladinstvo sa viaže na Sväté svetlo rovnako ako kňažstvo. Sila paladina je závsilá na jeho postavení voči svetlu, jeho správaní sa a viere. 'Paladin – človek' Ľudskí paladinovia si osvojili najmä prvú vlastnosť, úctu. Ľudskí paladinovia si nesmierne cenia cnosť a spravodlivosť. Najčastejšie sa na miesto paladina dostávajú ľudia z vyššej spoločnosti, teda šľachtici. Paladinovia sú za svoje zásluhy v záujme ľudskej rasy často ovenčený titulmi ako Lord a pod. Ľudský paladin je viac bojovníkom ako filozofom, ale v žiadnom prípade sa nepúšťa do krvi preliatia, pokiaľ nie je niekým napadnutý. Nesiahne na život žiadnej živej bytosti. Po zrade princa Arthasa boli sláva, rešpekt a úcta k paladinstvu značne poznamenané. Ľudia z veľkej časti stratili dôveru k paladinom a Rád striebornej ruky, ktorý bol beztak oslabený vďaka vraždám Arthasa stratil aj svoju poslednú silu. Zanikol, no jeho prívrženci sa ho snažia obnoviť a najmä obnoviť dôveru v ľuďoch. Hlavnú duchovnú autoritu prebrala Cirkev Svätého svetla, do ktorej sa mnohí paladinovia pripojili. Pár z paladinov sa stalo potulnými paladnimi, ktorí však často odpadávajú od viery a strácajú svoju moc. Sú podstatne slabší ako vyučovaní paladinovia. Často sa odkláňajú od meditácie a skúmaní samého seba, čo spôsobuje deformáciu troch cností, ktoré vyučuje svetlo. Paladinmi sú prevažne muži. Vlastnosti: Čestní, spravodliví, mierni, na druhej strane však ľudia často zle chápu podstatu milosrdenstva a súcitu. Paladinovia môžu mať tendenciu miešať sa do cudzích vecí, niekedy až nevhodne prednášať svoje názory a často oponovať iným názorom, nikdy sa však neznížia k násiliu. Potulný paladin má zväčša zdeformované chápanie troch cností, moc, ktorá v ňom prúdi vďaka svetlu môže považovať za svoju osobnú mágiu, preto sa postupne jeho charakter pretvára a on stráca kontakt s univerzom, v čoho dôsledku stráca moc svetla v sebe. 'Paladin – trpaslík' Trpasličí paladinovia sú rozporuplné bytosti. Na jednej strane ich ťahá a vábi zabehaný život ich rasy a na strane druhej filozofia svetla. Sú viac chaotickí, často majú chybné názory, môžu byť agresívnejší, nikdy by však len tak nesiahli na niečí život. Nie je v nich prebudená „dokonalá“ paladinská podstata a často im uniká hĺbka prvej cnosti. Môžu byť posmievační, niekedy dokonca aj voči iným paladinom. Nie sú tak vytrvalí a málokedy majú ich činy väčší vplyv na univerzum.Sú však paladinovia, ktorí zanechali skutky svojej rasy a hľadajú oddaný život pre vec svetla. Takíto paladinovia sú často požehnanejší, ako iní. Filozofia svetla má na nich väčší vplyv. Málokedy vyučujú, skôr, ako sa pustia do tejto cesty, hľadajú skúseného paladina, ktorý by ich zasvätil do tajomstiev, ktoré ich rasa nedokázala odhaliť. Paladinmi sú prevažne muži. Vlastnosti Často posmievační opilci, ktorí strácajú kontakt s univerzom. Nechápu alebo len veľmi málo chápu cnosť a spravodlivosť, rovnako ako ľudia, môžu mať tendenciu do všetkého sa miešať. Sú to skvelí bojovníci, často oveľa menej miernejší ako ľudia, môžu dávať najavo svoju fyzickú výhodu. Nie sú tak vzdelaní, ako iní paladinovia, pokiaľ sami nehľadajú vzdelanie u inej rasy. Ich majstri, práve kvôli ich rasovej povahe nedokázali odkryť niektoré tajomstvá svetla, ktoré sú napr. ľuďom jasné. 'Paladin – Sin’dorei' K tomuto „paladinstvu“ sa netreba veľa vyjadrovať, aj keď to inak asi nepôjde. Píšem to iba ak by niekto požiadal o to, aby mohol erpiť Sin’dorei alebo ak by niekto potreboval vedieť, ako sa jeho paladin má k Sin’dorei stavať.Paladinovia ostatných rás ich nepovažujú za nič iné ako heretikov. Sin’dorei dávno stratili vieru vo svetlo a upadli do praktík temnej mágie. Po konci Arthasovho masakru sa elfovia rozdelili na dve frakcie Quel’dorei, ktorí sa primkli ku svetlu ešte viac a Sin’dorei, ktorí hľadali novú cestu k nemu. Teória hlásaná Sin’dorei je diametrálne odlišná od učenia svetla. Tri cnosti sú pre nich slabosťou a pomoc sa zužuje len na ich rasu. Tvrdia, že priniesť utrpenie, bolesť a oddeliť iné bytosti od univerza je v poriadku, ak to priblíži k moci ich národ. Ako je teda možné, že majú paladinov, aj keď sa od nich svetlo odvrátilo? Odpoveď je jednoduchá. Nemajú žiadnych paladinov. Aplikovať pojem paladin na rasu Sin’dorei je v skutočnosti nemožné. Sin’dorei nedbajú na morálne zásady a sú ochotní siahnuť do najtemnejších hĺbok tej najtemnejšej mágie, ak im to prinesie moc. Svetlo ich dávno zavrhlo, ale predsa čerpajú jeho moc. Toto im umožňuje jedna z najodpornejších vecí, aké kedy rasa Sin’dorei urobila. Uniesli jednu z bytostí čistého svetla, ako ich nazývajú draeneici. Zmocnili sa živého tela jedného z Naaru. Skrze tieto bytosti preteká moc svetla a Sin’dorei ju z neho násilím ťahajú a využívajú. Ich paladinovia sa nazývajú Krvaví rytieri a medzi paladinstvom sa netešia veľkej úcte a láske. Sú považovaní za odpad. Paladinstvo pre nich neznamená nič, je to len zdroj moci. Zásady paladinstva ako chrániť slabých, hájiť ľud... ani jedno z tohto im nič nehovorí. Paladinstvo je pre nich prostriedok ako dosiahnuť väčšiu moc a posilniť svoj národ. Ostatné rasy, rasy slúžiace svetlu považujú za slabé a naivné. Chýba im základné vyučovanie o cnostiach, sú pokrútení a zlí, často nemilosrdní. Máloktorý z nich si ctí život. Vlastnosti Arogantní, povýšeneckí, namyslení, sebavedomí. Majú pokrútené myslenie a často si necenia života iných. Nemajú záujem o podstatu svetla a niektorí sa jej dokonca smejú. 'Paladin – draenei' Draeneici sú pravdepodobne nesmrteľní, teda, aspoň nemáme žiadne záznamy o žiadnom z nich, ktorého by skolil čas. Majú teda často desiatky tisíc rokov skúseností.Prvotne žili ako „pohania“ ktorý nepoznali svetlo,avšak po príchode Sargerasa na ich planétu a zrade Archimodna sa všetko zmenilo. Vodca malej skupiny, člen triumvirátu Valen dostal od týchto bytostí z inej dimenzie víziu. Veľmi rýchlo pochopil kam smeruje cesta Archimonda a rozhodol sa utiecť. Naaru mu v úteku pomohli a zobrali ho spolu s časťou draeneiského ľudu na ich kozmickú loď. To bolo 20tisíc rokov pred pádom na Azeroth. Pre draeneiov sila svetla nie je otázkou viery, skôr mágie. Považujú ju za energiu, ktorá preteká cez bytosti čistého svetla, čo je dôvodom častého rozporu medzi nimi a najmä ľudskými paladinmi. Vďaka ich dlhým životom dokonale pochopili podstatu všetkých troch cností a naučili sa ich správne a vyvážene využívať. Aj napriek malým rozporom medzi filozofiou ľudí a ich sa tešia veľkému rešpektu a úcte. Ich povaha môže často vzbudzovať dojem naivity, keďže sú milosrdní ku každému živému, dokonca aj k orkom. Správajú sa mierne a slušne, aj v prípade, že im toto správanie nie je opätované. Nemajú tendenciu smrteľných rás, do všetkého sa miešať a zasahujú vždy s rozumom. Radi pomáhajú, keď je treba, čím vo veľkej miere pozitívne ovplyvňujú univerzum. Nikdy alebo len málokedy sa starajú o veci, ku ktorým neboli prizvaní. Automaticky reagujú negatívne na prítomnosť služobníkov tieňa a často im na vlastnú päsť idú po krku. Draenei veria, že Naaru buduje armádu svetla na boj proti plamennej légii. Naaru sú nejakým ich druhom duchovnej autority a opory. Vlastnosti Mierni, priateľskí, múdri, oddaní, spravodliví, čestní, vyvážení a pokojní. Nemajú tendenciu byť vo všetkom zapojení. Vidia veci jasnejšie ako iné rasy, ktoré slúžia svetlu. Radi sa vzdelávajú, veľa meditujú a modlia sa k Naaru. Sú to najlepší paladinskí učitelia, často pre svoju múdrosť a rozvahu vyhľadávaní aj inými rasami. Majú skvelý diplomatický prístup, ktorý vedia aplikovať v „mezdirasovej“ politike. Sú ochotní vyučovať akéhokoľvek nasledovateľa cesty svetla, avšak, musel by prisľúbiť poslušnosť a disciplínu. Ich povaha je často odsudzovaná. Kvôli ich mierumilovnému správaniu a túžbe riešiť konflikty diplomaticky, rozhovorom a v pokoji ich môžu niektorí jedinci považovať za naivných. Treba si však uvedomiť, že patria k nesmrteľným a často majú desiatky tisíc rokov skúseností, na čo by sa nemalo zabúdať. Ich správanie teda stojí na dlhoročnom poznaní. Nechci nic řikat ale to psal zaujatý člověk ano něco málo o tom ví ale o sin'dorei toho ví málo, ano jsou tací atd..ale mají své zásady a tak dále. Dále ta slovenština je děs a k tomu jak jsem již řekl cením snahu ale tohle prostě...je děs.